


For when you are crazy I'll let you be bad

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Asshole Calum, Begging, Bottom Luke, Fights, For a tiny second, Help, I dont know how to tag, Kind of fluffy at the end, Luke cries, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Minor Violence, Sensitive Luke, That Leads to Sex, calum is cocky in this, just for a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke bite his nails and watched from the corner of his eye the tanned man stood beside him and looked down at him, lifting a tattooed arm carefully and placing it around the blonde's waist, rubbing his thumb softly through his shirt as to say 'I'm here', Luke wanted to give in and let Calum touch him, to whisper how sorry he is of what happened, because the motherfucker has to better apologize or else he's not getting ass for two weeks.</p><p>Or. Luke and Calum have a fight and they end up having makeup sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For when you are crazy I'll let you be bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupidGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidGenie/gifts).



> Hello♡ sorry for taking so long in the prompts but is harder than I thought, I hope this is what you were expecting, Cupid:)  
> Also, feel free to correct anything in this work, English isn't my first language. 
> 
> This shot was based on this: 
> 
> You should do a prompt where Calum and Luke have a heated fight and Luke gives him the silent treatment, so Calum does cute things to get him to forgive him like neck kisses and hugs from behind and then it leads to sex. Have you seen the interview where 5sos say what they dont like about each other? I believe Calum said something on the line of "Just your face gets quite annoying" and "Ashton brought up your existence" to Luke, and i feel like Luke got uncomfortable. So maybe they were fighting about that, going to far?

He raised his arms above his head, letting his bones crack lightly, watching his belly in the mirror being shown through his shirt, Luke sighed, washing his hands once more and slapping softly his face with them, ignoring his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He rested his hands in the sink, leaning in and looking at his hair in the reflection, rolling his eyes when he noticed the curls showing a little, cursing at Ashton for yelling at him to hurry up and that leaved him to quickly straighten his hair. The blonde breath in as he didn't stop thinking about dark hair and tan skin, the anger appearing fast even if he was trying to tell himself that he was making a big deal out of nothing, but, _fuck that,_ he thought and looked down at his clothes, wiping his hands in them. 

Luke didn't want to look at the older's man face, yet share a word with him, he wanted Calum to question himself what he did to have him ignoring him and making faces at him.

The blonde gave the mirror a last look and start walking to the bathroom door with a frown in his mouth, groaning silently when he guessed that if he saw people outside he would have to smile and wave. He opened the door and looked around, nodding when there was no one but a cleaning lady emptying a trashcan that didn't care to turn around, he hurried outside and walked towards the end where the dressing room was located. His mind was replaying the way he would ignore all of his band mates in that room and maybe get some sleep till it's time to go to the hotel.

Luke was half way in the hall when he heard a whistle and heavy steps hitting the silence in the lonely walls, he turned around, thinking it was not for him, but stared when he saw the tattooed man walked up to him in a quick pace, he was about to turn around, but the older man caught up with him and slide a tanned arm around his neck loosely, pulling him close and mumbling, "Hey, baby."

"Hey," Luke crossed his arms and shrugged  the arm off on his neck, rolling his eyes when he saw plump lips smirk.

"I know you're stressed, baby," Calum said and hugged his neck again and then leaned down to speak in the other's ear, "Wanna go to that bathroom and release some tension off your shoulders?"

"No," The blue eye boy pushed him lightly away.

  
The tan man frowned and blinked at him, "What's up with you?"

Luke scoffed, "Nothing, I just assume that you didn't want to fuck with an annoying person."

"What are you talking about?" Calum chuckled as they stopped and faced eachother.

"Forget it," The blonde rolled his eyes again and gave a step fowards again.

The maori man grabbed his arm, "Hey," and faced him again, "No, tell me."

"You said it, Calum."

The tan man laughed and shrugged, "I said what?"

"Why are you laughing?" Luke asked harshly and stepped closer.

"Because it looks like you're fucking around with me."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not fucking around, Calum."

"Then what is this about, Luke?" Calum opened his arm in question.

"Is what you said, in the interview," The younger boy pointed at him.

"And, what the fuck did I said in the interview?" The dark haired man shrugged again and made a confused expression.

"That I was fucking annoying," Luke raised his voice.

"What?" He frowned and chuckled, "I never said that."

The blue eyed boy sighed and threw his arms at his sides in frustation, "Yes you did, in another context, but you did."

"What context, Luke?" Calum groaned.

"You know it."

"No, I don't fucking know," The tan man yelled.

"My face, Calum, my face is fucking annoying," Luke yelled back.

Calum opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but nothing came out for a few seconds, then he lifted his eyebrows and scratched his head in realization, "Luke, baby, you know what we all say in the interviews isn't true, is just something to give people to talk about in the meanwhile. I didn't mean it, I just said it in a joke to answer the question, I couldn't answer that what I like about you, is your mouth on my cock and what I don't like about you is your mouth not on my cock."

"You're a dick, Calum," The blonde narrowed his eyes and slapped the tattooed arm.

The tan man sighed and held the other's shoulders, looking at him, "Baby, look, I didn't mean it, okay?"

"It looked like you mean it, Calum."

"Well, I didn't, Luke."

"Whatever," The blonde rolled his eyes and turned his back, wanting to leave.

"Don't walk away from me," Calum grumbled and gripped Luke's bicep, pulling him back roughly.

"Are you being serious right now, Calum?" The blonde gasped and pushed him, "Don't fucking touch me."

"You're being such a bitch about it, you're overreacting," Calum rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall beside him with his arms crossed.

Luke gaped at him, "What did you call me?"

"I'm not repeating myself," The maori man, looked at the pale face and missed the pain on it.

"Why are you always a dick towards me?" Luke rised his voice and crossed his arms too, "You often make it look like you don't care about this," he motioned between them.

"I don't know what you want from me, Luke," Calum sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"To stop being a careless dick!"

The dark haired man hit the wall with the side of his fist and straighten up, getting closer to the younger boy, "You know what? I wasn't lying that you annoy the shit out of me, you always have me gripped by the balls, Luke, you get mad at meaningless stupid things, you are never content and always complaining," his voice hardened and his fist clenched, the frown deep in his forehead.

"Maybe I would be content if you didn't always fuck it up," Luke hissed trought his teeth and turned to look at his side to see if anyone was coming.

Calum scoffed and start walking out towards the dressing room, "Fuck off, I don't have time for this."

"Whatever, pussy out like you always do," The blonde watched the broad shoulders facing him and ignored the trob in his chest of anger and sadness at the words threw at him.

The tanned man abruptly stopped, clenched his back and turned around harshly, walking towards him again, "Why can you never shut the fuck up and not ruin things," He spoke in a low voice filled with hate and frustation that send shivers throught Luke's back.

"Get away from me," He spoke loudly when Calum got closer and pushed him to the wall almost hard, he tried to frown to dismiss he was afraid.

"Don't tell me what to do, fuck, Luke. You're getting on my nerves by just looking at your face," The brown eyed man breath deep by his face, making Luke stick complety to the wall.

"Then fucking go and stop bothering me, asshole," The blonde pushed at the strong chest before him, "I can easily pretend that you don't exist."

Calum grabbed the smaller hands and pushed them, making them hit the wall and almost regretting it when he saw the hurt flashed in blue eyes, but chuckled darkly anyways, "And I can just wait when you're done pretending and come back crawling into my hotel room like the other night, begging for my dick until you see black. I'm just quoting your words."

The blue eyed boy narrowed his eyes and ignored the burn of tears wanting to come out, "Your dick isn't a big deal like you think it is, I've seen better, and _had_ better," emphasize the last words and watched Calum clench his jaw.

One of the tall man's hand gripped the blonde's prominet rib through his shirt and the other went down, gripping the other's crotch, "Oh yeah?, I don't think the same."

Luke whimpered at the others hands hurting his body and the words his feelings, "Stop touching me," He tried to pushed the stronger arms away and said in disbelief "Who are you?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Calum tighten both of his hands and pinned him to the wall, keeping a hard stare into blue eyes getting red.

"Stop touching me, I'm fucking serious," His voice cracked and pushed the other away, "You're hurting me, Calum."

The older man didn't budge and just stared at him with a frown getting deeper at every second, ignoring the boy infront of him, squirming and fighting back. His eyes sometimes went to the hallways to see if anyone was peeking at their situation, but at the same time he didn't care if someome witness that.

"He's hurting me!" Luke yelled and pushed at Calum chest, "He's hurting me!"

The tattoed man pulled away and covered the blonde's mouth that was about to scream again, "Are you fucking mental? What the fuck, Luke?"

Luke sniffed and pushed him again, "You didn't stop when I told you that you were hurting me."

"Because you wouldn't calm down," Calum raised his voice again and pointed at him.

"I can't believe the way you are behaving. If you want to be an asshole and fight everyone like you always do, is fine by me, but you can't threat me like that, because I'm not just a fucking somebody," The blonde put his pride away and let his cheeks get wet with tears and slumpped his shoulders at the same time.

Calum softened his features and looked down as he saw the blonde red face got vulnerable, regret appeared on his chest, "Look, I-,"

"Stop talking to me, Calum," Luke said softly and start walking to the dressing room a few meters away, not doubting that Michael, Ashton and the people in there heard their ranting.

"Hey," The maori man lowered his voice as his body cooled down slowly, "Let's just solve this, yeah?"

The blonde gave a small shook with his head and got closer to the room, sighing when he heard Calum was starting to walk close behind him, "Baby, hey," The tanned man gripped his arm softly and tried to stop him, "Hey, hey, hey," He said matching Luke's fast steps and rapidly got infront of him, "Come on, baby boy, let's just talk."

"Don't call me that," Luke looked at him, "I don't wanna fight anymore, Calum, just let me go in the room,"

"Luke, baby, I didn't want th-." The blonde cut the words coming out of his mouth as he pushed him away from the door fast before he could stop him again. He got in silently, not wanting to drag attention, his heart kept racing fast with anger at Calum for pretending that nothing happened by calling him pet names outside and then entered the dressing room after him, walking up to Michael and Ashton eating in a small table, the oldest of them fake his unawerness of the situation and keep scrolling on his phone as Michael raised his eyebrows at Calum and let out a puff, motioning with his head at the blonde.

Luke ignored them, thanking the other few people in the room minded their own bussiness as he rested his back on the leather couch, his back facing everyone, he let his fingers play with the costure of the couch and his other arm went to cover his heated face as he listened vagualy to the others conversations. The blonde let out a huff when he heard Ashton laughed at something Michael mumbled about his phone and unnoticed the brown eyes digging into the back of his head.

-

The car ride back to the hotel wasn't awkward with silence as Luke was being ignored by the other two who where chatting loudly and Calum would sometimes respond grumply or hum, he could feel the brown eyes passing over Michael and burning in the side of his head, before they got in the van, the green eyed man pretended like the blonde wasn't there and mumbled to Calum 'I've got this. I'll sit next to him and you in my other side so you don't get murdered' his blue eyes gave a hard stare to the side of the pale face, but kept his mouth close to not cause satisfaction in his friend, he elbowed Michael away went he got beside him in the sit and got a hiss and a small comment saying that 'I'm not the one that has to be punch, blondie, jesus is today your time of the month?' He was about to call quits in the band right there, but Ashton stopped his impulses by shuting Michael up and telling to leave Luke alone -he still hates this band, though-.

From: Daddy US  
To: Marmaluke

U ok there?

Luke felt his phone buzzed in his hand and he brought it to his face, reading his locked screen, he looked up at Ashton that was looking at him and then at his phone again.

  
From: Marmaluke  
To: Daddy US

Yeh, thanks. I hate michael tho

From: Daddy US  
To: Marmaluke

He can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Sure u ok? I can literally feel the tension radiating of u and ur fuck boi :p

From: Marmaluke  
To: Daddy US

I hate him too

From: Daddy US  
To: Marmaluke

No u dont

From: Marmaluke  
To: Daddy US

Did u hear us outside the room?

From: Daddy US  
To: Marmaluke

Not a single word, dont worry, nobody could tell that you two were fighting ;)

  
He smiled a little, knowing Ashton was lying but wanted to make him feel better, he was about to replay, but his phone went black and he was only left with his miserable reflection staring back, he rolled his eyes and put his phone away, looking up at the older one and shooting him a smile. The van turned around, signaling that they were half a block away from their hotel, "Fuck, could you go through the back entrance? I'm not in the mood to take pictures with the fans." He heard Calum asked the driver in a bored tone, he resisted his head to turn around and shush him for being rude, but he was in the same state as him.

"You're never in the mood for anything," Michael scoffed.

"I just want to let you know that they're the ones spending their money on us so you can have food, cigarretes and maybe a nice jacket everyday," Ashton raised his eyebrows at the tan man.

"Both of you fuck off, I'm not in the mood for you two either. I'm never in the mood for you two, in matter of fact," Calum said in a low voice, the van entering the hotel parking lot.

"Ouch," Ashton laughed.

"I know that is your anger and sexual frustation talking," Michael nodded and nudged his arm.

Luke hide his smile under his sweater pad, not wanting to laugh at something his asshole friend said. The van parked in a corner, close to the entrance, the driver got out and opened the door the blonde was resting, he mumbled a quick 'thank you' and walked to the door when he heard the others getting out of the van.

"Oi, Luke, you left you phone here," He heard Michael yelled wich made him roll his eyes.

"I don't care," The blonde wave his hand without turning around as he entered the loby and felt the cool air hit his face. He walked to the elevator and turn to look at Calum that was looking down at his phone and walking slowly to the elevator, he wanted to scream at him 'hurry up, dick, you have the key card, remeber? Because I was stupid enough to no ask for another one, duh' he cursed himself twice for sharing a bedroom with him and -not really, he love to come from a long day and ride Calum senless in the bed with their friends just a room away from them- not asking for another key card.

"Jesus christ, I'm tired," Ashton mumbled as they entered the elevator and leaned their backs on the wall.

"Same," The green eyed man nodded, pressing the button to their floor.

Luke bite his nails and watched from the corner of his eye the tan man stood beside him and looked down at him, lifting a tattooed arm carefully and placing it around the blonde's waist, rubbing his thumb softly through his shirt as to say 'I'm here', Luke wanted to give in and let Calum touch him, to whisper how sorry he is of what happened, because the motherfucker has to better apologize or else he is not getting ass for two weeks, but no, he remembered the words threw at him and it made his blood get hot again, he sighed and went against his wishes, his hand gripped the tanned hand and pushed it off his body, not giving him a single glance. The dark haired boy threw his head back till it hit the wall and close his eyes under a frown.

In no time time they were in their floor, they rushed out of the elevator before it gets more awkward because of the lack of talking, Luke walk beside Ashton and accepted his side hug and the squeeze on his shoulder to reassure him, the sandy haired boy wished him good night and squeezed his shoulder one more time before stopping at his room and taking out his key car, "See you tomorrow, Ash,"

Luke saw Calum turned just his head and looked at him then at Ashton getting into his room, the jelousy flashed quickly in his eyes, "Good night, mates," Michael mumbled as he stopped outside his room and then turned to Calum, "And good luck to you."

Luke mumbled a 'fuck off' and the dark haired man ignored his friend, the blonde watched Michael laughed and got inside his room, they were left alone in the hallway and Luke stared at Calum's back watching him as he searched for the key card in his pockets, then inside his wallet and pulled out the green card, he opened the door and moved foward, making space for the blonde to come in first.

Luke looked down, avoding the heavy stare the other was giving him and walked inside the room, his eyes catching the bed freshly made, making his muscles itch to lay down, he walked to bed, rest one knee on top and crossed his arms, choosing to just rest in there or have a shower first to sleep fresh, he closed his eyes, wanting to just drift off, but a pair of arms enveloped his middle and a warm breath was shoot in his ear, he opened his eyes and was about to move away from the arms but they moved and gripped his waist.

"Please, baby boy," The tattoed man mumbled and gave two small kisses to the back of his neck.

Luke turned around when the other was starting to place more kisses behind his ear, he pushed him softly away, walked to his luggage and open it, searching for his pijama. If he wouldn't be mad at the older man, he wouldn't bother to search for clothes, he would just get in the shower and then after he finished, walk out naked, dripping wet and change infront of Calum that would be pretending to watch t.v, but no, he was mad and he wouldn't,  ~~couldn't~~ , do that.

"I'm sorry," Calum stepped behind him again and hugged him with one arm while the other tried to grasp his small hand, "I'm sorry about everything, love." There it is.

Luke ignored him, searching for his 'pijamas', a big, old t-shirt -that probably belong to Calum- boxers and socks, he brushed off the shiver he got when Calum's mouth start planting kisses again in the side of his neck, breathing softly warm air, that made him want to close his eyes, but he ignore it. The blonde gathered his things, turned around and walked towards the bathroom, but was pulled backwards by his arm and his back hit the the dark haired man's chest again, "I hate seeing you sad, baby boy," The maori man said, hiding his face in his neck. Luke rolled his eyes, pulled away and untangled himself from the warm body, he entered the brathroom and close the door behind him.

-

The warm water hit his back, making it red because of the heat, his numb muscles finally relaxing after all day, the sound of the water running was so soft and low that he could hear Calum watching the sports channel and the commercials after that. He wanted to stay there the whole night, warm and wet, but he was dying to lay in the big bed even if he had to share it with his enemy at the moment, his mind replayed their fight and he wanted to apologize too, because, he hates to admit it, but he's not innocent in there, but he wasn't mean like Calum was to him, so 'fuck it, of course I'm not apologizing.'

Luke took a deep breath and turn off the water, his body was replaced with cold as he opened the glass door and start drying himself, he hurried in his clothes and wanted to moan at how comfortable they were. His hand opened the door and let the steam and strawberry-mint scent flew through the room, he walked to his luggage and drop the dirty clothes in there, deciding to care about that tomorrow. The blonde reached for his tooth brush and comb, directing himself to the bathroom again, catching Calum standing up.

The blue eyed boy faced the mirror and without effort comb his hair, "Hey," He looked through the mirror when the voice spoke behind him, he looked down and start to put paste on his brush, "Luke, I was and asshole in threating you like that. I regret it so bad," the voice got closer and his arms hugged him again, searching for Luke's gaze in the mirror, "I hate to be the reason that made you cry," Blue eyes found brown and the frown above them relaxed a little bit, plump lips kissed the back of his neck and said, "I was a dick," He kissed the side now, "Actually, I am a dick," Kiss, "But you don't deserve to see my dick side," Kiss, "Wait, that sounded weird. You just don't deserve to see that shit part of me," Kiss, "You deserve my attention, my love, kisses and dick," Kiss.

Luke chuckled, giving up and looking up, letting the tanned hands turn him around and look at his face, "Hi," Calum said.

"Hi," The blonde smiled a little and rested his hands on his chest, rubbing softly.

"Can you forgive me?" The older man moved his hands up and down Luke's flat stomach.

Luke hugged him and hide his face on the neck that smelled like cigarretes and cologne, "I guess so."

Calum sighed and looked down catching wet, blonde hair, "My baby boy."

The blonde straighten up, gripping the shirt covering the tan man's chest, he stared at brown eyes for a moment, then leaned in and stucked his tongue out, licking slowly three times the parted plump lips, he smiled against them and bit the bottom lip softy. Calum got impossible closer, gripped his hips harder and pressed his lips tight against the thin ones, knocking some things out of the sink as he pushed Luke against it, they moved their lip slow, their tongues meet at the same time, making the kiss messy, but they couldn't care, making wet noises and breaths coming in between.

Luke smiled as his lip was been bitten and Calum's hands travelled sensually, caressing his chest, waist, back and then ass, gripping and then caressing the soft flesh through his briefs, making the blonde give a little and almost ignored 'mh', the worries and mistakes were longer forgotten as they were embracing eachother's presence as if they had not see eachother for a year. The blonde hugged the newly broad shoulders created by lifting weights and let his hand wonder slowly to his chest then to his defined stomach and stayed there for a half a minute as they keep getting their kiss messier and more languid as time passes and the hands on Luke's bum were moving nonstop.

The blonde moved his hand lower and felt Calum through the harsh material of his jeans, he gripped him and felt his semi, he swallow the dark haired man's groan as his own cock twitched in desperation, "Help me to unbutton your jeans."

The tattooed man took away a hand from Luke and unbuttoned his jeans quickly, "There."

Luke eagerly stuck his hand inside and rubbed him through his boxers, getting his hand warm and his chest with desire, he whined when Calum bit his lips hard as he got his hand inside his boxer and then moaned softly when his hand made contact with the others bare skin, he moved his hand up and down, his dick was almost complety hard, but he keep moving his hand rapidly, his heart beat faster and his breath got quicker when Calum got his hands inside his boxer, touch rapidly his cock, teasing and then when back, to his back side, starting to get his hand between the cheeks, rubbing with his finger up and down till he was getting closer and closer, feeling the hairless bits until he reach the puckered hole, "Cali." He breathed out, stilling his hand moving in his dick and start to rub himself in the older man's tigh, giving small and shy trust as Calum gave his neck opened mouth kisses, "Calum,"

The dark haired man hummed, muffled by the skin against his lips, he moved the hand that was on the blonde's ass to the small of his back and the other one to one of his tighs, he hoisted him up and sat him up in the border of the sink, Luke giggled, hugging his shoulders and spreading his legs for Calum to get in between them, "You're so hot, baby boy. Mine, all mine."

Luke moaned and nodded at the hands gripping harshly both of his tighs, taking Calum's jaw and kissing him again, his breath shaking when the other put his tongue right in, he whispered, "Touch me everywhere."

The brown eyed man grumbled, rubbing softly Luke's penis through his boxers and then his hands moved to the waistband of them and start pulling them out with difficulty, "Wait," The blonde said, grabbing his hands, "I don't wanna fuck tonight like in a porno over the sink, take me to the bed, you moron."

"Such a party pooper," Calum held him up and walked to the bed, groaning as Luke rubbed himself in his stomach and sucked his lip, letting him go when he dropped him in the bed.

"Come on, hurry."

They pulled away and took their shirts off, the older man got between the other's legs, kissing him as in a distraction as he took his underwear off and caressed the inside of his leg, standing up for a few seconds to get his own pants and boxers off, kissing his neck as he guided his hand to the bedside table, touching the few condoms and lube that they bought in a hurry when they arrived to the city. The dark haired man pulled away to open the package with his teeth but stopped fast.

"No, without the stupid rubber," Luke slapped Calum's hand and made him drop the condom.

"You sure?" Calum asked, taking the small tube of lube laying beside the blue eyed boy.

"I wanna feel all of you," The blonde whispered against his lips, "Don't you wanna feel all of me?"

The tattooed man nodded and mumbled, "Just don't complain that you're gonna have to shower again."

"Ugh, you're killing the mood," Luke smiled and turned on his side, telling Calum what position que wanted.

"Yeah, right," Calum rubbed with his knuckles the blonde's hard cock as he lied on his side and positioned behind him, holding the pale leg and getting closer. He grabbed the lube, dropping some on his dick, rubbing it a few times, then dropping some on his fingers, guiding them between Luke's cheeks and rubbing softly the cool liquid in his hole, sticking a finger up quickly and without precaution, making the blonde gasp and moan, "Want me to finger you first?"

Luke shook his head fast and lift his leg, "No, I'm still good from this morning."

"You're the boss," The dark haired man kissed his ear, grabbing his own dick and guiding it into Luke's slightly loose entrance, he pushed the tip slowly, looking at the blonde's closed eyes and opened mouth, he moved his hand and placed it on the pale belly as he entered him completely in one move.

"Ugh, Jesus, Calum," The younger boy hissed and clenched the tan hand on his belly, "Give me a warning, yeah?"

The maori man grumbled, making Luke turn his head and kiss him, putting his free arm under the blonde's head, "I'm warning you, I'm gonna move."

Luke clenched his eyes and nodded as Calum pulled out and went back in, the pace was irregular and sometimes it got hard and fast, but it went back to just moving their hips toguether, holding eachother with low noises hitting the walls, his hands gripped eachother and they ignored the people in the other rooms, just embracing one another and sometimes whispering words. 

It was going fast, they knew it was going to be fast and end fast, maybe because they were tired or they were just making up what they did as to say sorry, they just wanted to sleep with calm hearts and minds, not caring in giving time to make it last long, just rapid movements, rushed kisses and hard noises. 

Luke bite the tattooed arm under his face, moved his hips back with Calum's trust and started giving little whimpers and sighs, shivering slightly when he felt the other's warm and acelerated breath hitting his ear and his hand gripping the skin by his ribs; his face was turned when the older man planted a kiss on his cheek and then on his lips, licking softy there, moving his hand towards his lower belly and pressing hard, "Are you coming?" Calum ask in a mumble against the thin lips. 

The blonde nodded and sighed three times, looking down at his body, watching his penis moving in time with the older's movements, "Hit me where I like it, Cali," He mumbled, bringing his hand down and touching himself, holding with his other hand the sheets as Calum went harder and made his body go up and down, "Go faster." 

Calum obeyed him and felt his own orgasm coming as he heard Luke scream lightly and started panting with a frown in his face, "I fucking love you, Luke." 

The blue eyed boy turned his head and kissed the plump lips, letting their teeths crash toguether constantly as the lack of concentration they had, "Yes, go, go, yes. Oh my fuck, yes!" He gasped in the other's mouth and whimpered while cuming with his body going numb for a second and clenching his bum harshly, moaning silently while he calmed down, fighting the slight pain coming alive in his rim and waited for Calum to finish.

The dark haired man groaned and keep moving with desperate moves of his hips, rounding Luke's torse and bringing towards him, ignoring the cum getting on his arm, just concentrating in Luke's small sound and his hand caressing softlt his arm, "Luke," He hissed and stopped moving for a second when he felt his stomach turning, but moved again inside the boy, cuming fast and hearing the other cursed. He sighed and stilled his body, hugging with both arms the other boy, placing his head in the back of his neck. 

"Cal," The blonde whispered and pushed with his hand at his hip. 

"Shit, yeah," Calum nodded and quickly pulled out, turning on his back and bringing Luke with him, "I could fall sleep just like that." 

The blue eyed boy giggled and hugged the other's chest, "I believe you. "

Calum closed his eyes and kissed his head, rubbing at his back, his eyelids and body felt heavy as he listened to their calmer breathing, "Love you, baby boy." 

Luke moved on his side and threw a leg on top of him, grimacing when he started filling the cum on the inside of his leg, he wanted to stand up and wash himself, but his eyes refused to open, "I love you, Cal." 

"And I'm sorry for today," He kissed his head again and held with a hand Luke's leg on his stomach, "I regret it." 

"Shh, forget it," The blonde whispered and rubbed his chest, "I'm sorry too." 

Calum breath, fighting his mind to stay awake, "Don't be,"  He whispered too and rested his head back, "Go to sleep, baby boy." 

"Dream sweet," Luke mumbled, listening to his heart beat slowing down. 

"With you in them I will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but thanks for reading! And prompts are still open.


End file.
